101 Kisses
by Little Fire Sprite
Summary: A collection of drabbles using the '101 Kisses' challenge themes. Between Rei and Jadeite, spanning from the Silver Millienium though Crystal Tokyo. Rated M, but mostly it's T, one or two drabbles might be pushing it.
1. Copyrights & Notes

101 Kisses

These are drabbles (eventually there will be 101) based on the '101 Kisses' challenge that can currently be found on Livejournal. I am using the themes from that challenge without permission. I am also using the characters of Sailor Moon without permission. I have no rights and ownership in either of these, however, what is written is mine. I would appreciate no one running off with them without at least letting me know. Please, read, enjoy, and if you have a free moment more, leave a review for me.

All of these drabbles will feature Rei and Jadeite, and ranging from the Silver Millinium all the way through Crystal Tokyo. They are based in and around my story, 'Forever You' and while they may give small clues away, as to what is going to happen in that story, they by no means are considered spoilers.

Questions, comments, suggestions are always welcomed. Thank you!

And now on to the stories...


	2. Theme 10

Eyes

Her eyes were the giveaway. Regardless of what she was feeling or what she was hiding, for him it was easy to see everything in her eyes. They were the giveaway to her soul, but they were also the holders of his past, present and future. He wondered if she knew.

Her violet eyes filled with displeasure at that first ball, darkening in color as her anger increased when he took her hand, blazing in fury as he forced her into the dance; her eyes were what captivated him and called him back for more. When they had met again in their second lives, before his death, it was those eyes, starring at him with violent intent that he found clarity. His last thoughts were of those eyes and what it meant. His third life, the one he lived now, was again subject to those eyes. He was again trapped in the enthralling grasp of those eyes. Every time they looked at him, he could feel them piercing his soul, but he could never get enough of them.

His life was in those eyes. Even now as she looked at him, he could see her love and concern calling out to him. Pulling her to him, he kissed her eyelids, and as she pulled back, her eyes were alight with joy. He could see their individual and combined pasts within her eyes, but he could also see the promise of their future. Her eyes were her giveaway, but they were his as well.


	3. Theme 11

The Endless and Faraway Skies

She knew what he was thinking, how his guilt weighed upon him. She didn't know if that burden would ever lift for him, she still carried her own burden. His death by her hands haunted her. Slowly though he was lightening that load for her. His love and devotion, his forgiveness and his gratefulness made it possible for her to cut herself some slack, but he wouldn't let her do the same for him.

She used to look at the sky, the endless and faraway skies, as a balm to her soul; Filled with promise and hope, the dream of a happy ending. She no longer looked at them that way. Now, reflected in his green eyes, those same skies only told her that she was losing him to his sorrow. Standing on her toes to kiss him to bring him back to her, she watched as a smile, his special smile for her only crossed his face. She could see his joy about her in his eyes, she could see her reflection in his eyes, and she could see those hated endless and faraway skies behind her also reflected.


	4. Theme 15

Photograph

"What's this?"

"A photograph—of me apparently."

"Yes, I see that." Rei let her exasperation color her tone. Looking at the photo again, it was a head shot of Jed. Judging by the little bit of background that was showing, he was at the arcade. He was looking at something out of sight of the camera.

"When was it taken? What were you looking at?"

"I don't remember, Lita must have taken it when she when doing that photography class." He didn't e even look up from the dishes he was wrapping in paper.

"What were you looking at? You're smiling."

"I always smile!" Now Jed had stopped his work with the dishes and was looking at her with a mix of defensiveness and indignation.

"No, you don't. Not like this."

"Yes I do, that's how I smile."

"No, you're happy. You're glowing."

"I am not glowing. I'm just smiling like I always do."

"No your not. I've never seen you smile like this before." Reid countered as she placed the photograph inside the folder of other things for Lita to go through later. She had no way of knowing, and Jed probably didn't remember, that what he was looking at when that picture was taken, was she had just breezed into the doors of the arcade.


	5. Theme 31

Bubbles

"Let me help."

"I've got it."

"No, come on Rei. Let me help."

"No, you cooked, I'll clean."

"But you're doing it wrong."

"Excuse me?" Jed knew that would get her attention.

"Yes, you're doing it all wrong." Watching her drop the pan back into the sink, Jed used his body to push her out of the way just slightly, allowing him access to the sink as well.

"Yes, see in order to really get the dished clean; you have to have plenty of bubbles."

"Jed, half the sink is bubbles!"

"Not those kind of bubbles, Rei."

"What other types of bubbles are there?" She asked; her eagerness to see where he was going with all this apparent to him in her tone.

"Well…" he answered, pulling his hands out of the soapy water and rubbing his palms together, "You absolutely have to have bubbles like this!" Forming an 'O' with his hands he very carefully and quickly blew a bubble at Rei.

The next thing Jed knew the two of them were slopping water all over his kitchen floor in a war to blow the biggest bubble. Waiting until Rei had her hands in the sink again; Jed got right up in her face and blew a bubble so it popped on her nose. As she blinked in shock, Jed leaned in and kissed her where the bubble had previously just landed, only to cause her to blink in shock again and then dump a glass of soapy water on his head.


	6. Theme 41

Chill

She was sleeping and while the romantics continuously extolled the joys of watching a loved one sleep—he just didn't get it. She was beautiful, peaceful, and completely serene. But he loved he passion, her complete and utter charge of life. Asleep she was totally different, and while he loved her in everyway, this was not what he loved most. Her eyes dancing with emotion, any emotion, he would never get enough of that, and her eyes were closed when she slept. As he watched, she snuggled closer to him, reaching for him in her sleep, and drolly he realized she was seeking his warmth against the slight chill that had stolen into the room as the night waxed on. She didn't like cold, probably because of her natural fire and the heat of her home planet. Flicking the blanket up over her shoulders to provide her more protection from the chill air, he swore to himself that he would do anything to keep her happy. As he settled back down to sleep, pulling her closer to kiss her forehead and seal the deal, a chill chased down his spine; a chill that had nothing to do with temperature.


	7. Theme 48

Just Waiting

The others had already left, everyone to return to their homes or wherever they were staying. It was just the two of them left, both still sitting where they had been all night. The outdoor festival had long since wound down to the leave them sitting on the hillside, just mere feet between them. She had so many questions, but her pride refused to break down first in this unspoken of battle-of-the-wills. He had so much to say, but wanted to know first if she would listen. And so they continued sitting, just waiting.


	8. Theme 67

Night Will Never Stay

He hated the nights. Whenever all was dark and quiet, nothing was moving; it was the perfect time for thinking, and thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. Thinking about betraying his Prince, thinking about murdering his love, he hated thinking. During the day he could distract himself, keep himself busy so his thoughts wouldn't wander to darker regrets. His actions under Beryl continued to haunt his free thoughts.

"Jed, come back to bed." Turning to look towards his bed where Rei was calling to him from, he regretted his absence waking her. Crawling back in beside the raven-haired beauty, he allowed her to pull him to her and snuggle up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Why were you up?" her sleep-laden voice barely carried to his ears.

"I couldn't sleep." He felt rather than saw her turn a questioning, concerned face toward his. "I was thinking."

"Oh, Jed!" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as she quickly sat up and faced him completely. He should have known she would know what he was thinking about.

"It's just at night, Rei. I'm okay; I just have to get through the nights."

"Jed, night will never stay, never. I love you, will always love you, and have always loved you. And I will be right here by your side, to help you get through the bad nights. Just let me."

Crushing her to him in a desperate embrace, he knew the truth of her words and that she had forgiven him, but for now, that didn't make it any easier to get through the nights. When she pulled him down a few minutes later with a kiss, he went willingly, her promise ringing in his ears. 'Night will never stay.'


	9. Theme 52

Lingerie, Undergarments

2…3…4…5…6. Six times that little strap had slipped down, just for her to push back up again; a little black piece of material, no wider than a half-inch. 7. It had just made another appearance, only to again be tucked away out of sight. That little piece of material kept slipping out, as if to tease him, to tempt him, to see if he would chance her wrath.

Her outfit was put together so as to present a casual professional appearance. The sleeveless button-up green blouse and the khaki pencil skirt she was wearing would definitely fit the bill, but for him that little strap completely ruins the effect for him. That little strap cast her every move in an exotic new light, every move looking completely sexual.

8. The little devil had made its appearance again. Only half aware of what he was doing, he crossed the few feet to where she was working and pulled her into him, kissing her, letting his hands travel to her shoulders. His thumbs slipping inside her shirt to lightly play with both straps. Then she was jerking away and as her hand smacked across cheek—he remembered they were supposed to be reshelving books. They had volunteered at the local library. Going back to where he was working, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her slight movement.

9.


	10. Theme 92

Jealousy

Those words still echoed in his mind. He didn't believe them, couldn't believe them. And yet he couldn't get those words out of his thoughts. Slamming the door before him open, Jadeite stormed into the library that he knew Reigan like to frequent. Judging be her jumping he knew that he had startled her with his abrupt entrance. However, before he even crossed the room, she had already collected herself and was gathering up the papers she had dropped.

"What is wrong with you?" she was not happy. That was alright, at the moment, he didn't care. Striding right up to her and grabbing her arm, he jerked her to him, not even noticing the papers falling again. She, of course, immediately tried to jerk away as her face darkened in anger. "Let me go!"

"No, not until you answer me." Jed could see the anger in her eyes mix with confusion. But before she could respond, he continued, "You're the only one I want, ever. I want you and I refuse to share you. You are mine. Do you understand?"

"I am yours only because I said so, I give myself to you, but if you think for one moment that is going to give you permission to treat me like this, you are sorely mistaken. And don't you dare to presume to tell me what to do!" The confusion was all gone now, and the pure anger was back, but he could also see her obvious love for him in her eyes. Releasing her arm, he noticed the clear handprint he had left and immediately felt guilty. But that was forgotten as she swept her arms around his neck and pulled him to a kiss. He knew she loved him, but still he couldn't get the words of that red-headed woman out of his head. Words about her loving another.


	11. Theme 94

Russian Roulette

Click, click, bang! That was it, the chamber that wasn't empty. He was gone, the game was over.

He had played with the hearts and affections of women all his life. Never once regretting his actions, never once sorry about the tears he had caused, he went through his life with nonchalance and ease.

It had started out the same with her. She walked into that first ball like she was the Moon Princess, like she was the one who was heir to the most powerful kingdom in the galaxy. He had set after her with nothing more in mind than a few nights or so of pleasure and another count of conquest. He had screwed up. He had fallen for her. He didn't even look at other women now, much less think of them as he had before. He knew she was the only one he wanted for the rest of his life. Gone was the playboy of his past, leaving only him, loving her with all his heart, body and soul. Slipping the ring on her finger and seeing the love in her eyes, he knew his life was hers. And as she reached for him, pulling him to a kiss, he realized in his Russian roulette of love, she was the loaded chamber.


End file.
